Sonny Caputo
|gender = Male |age = |DOB = |DOD = |clearance = |IDno = |title = |affiliation = * (Formerly) * **Caputo Crime Family |movie = |oneshot = |tv series = Heroes for Hire (13 episodes) |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Danny DeVito |voice actor = |status = In Custody }}Sonny Caputo, known in New York City as the Crime Hammer, was a crimelord who founded the Rivals and the top leaders of the Maggia that operated in different districts in New York. While holding a distant rivalry with the Fisk Industries, Caputo and the rest of the crimelords in the Maggia sought to take full control over New York after Fisk was imprisoned once again. Biography Relationships Family *Julia Caputo - Niece Allies *Maggia **Caputo Crime Family **DeCriscio Crime Family ***Daniel DeCriscio / Deathbringer **Manfredi Crime Family ***Thomas "Tommy" Manfredi **Karnelli Crime Family ***Ernesto Karnelli / Underboss ***Vincenzo Karnelli ***Carmine Karnelli ***Joe Karnelli ***Bruno Karnelli ***Ando Karnelli ***Robert Karnelli **Rosa Crime Family ***Albert Rosa ***Vincent Rosa **Farnum Crime Family ***Frank Farnum / Masked Marauder **Carboni Crime Family ***Guido Carboni **Mangano Crime Family ***Vincent Mangano **Rinaldo Crime Family ***Tony "Don" Rinaldo **Lavell Crime Family ***Edward Lavell / Eel **Munoz Crime Family ***Paulo Munoz **Gnucci Crime Family ***Carlo Gnucci ***Isabella Carmela Magdalena Gnucci ***Stevie Gnucci ***Dino Gnucci ***Robert Gnucci ***Edward Gnucci ***Edward Lau ***Joe Malizia ***Harry Thornton / Heck **Rosso Crime Family ***Paul Rosso **Villanova Crime Family ***Carmine Villanova ***Nino Villanova **Costa Crime Family ***Bruno Costa ***Frank Costa ***Rose Costa ***Maurice Howles ***Rico Colicos / Beard ***Bruno Costa **Tortufo Crime Family ***Vincent Tortufo **Geracy Crime Family ***Mario Geraci ***Vinnie Barbarossa ***Leslie Geraci ***Horace Halftree ***Kim Sung Young ***Joey Geraci ***Mary Rose Geraci ***Tom Nicholls **Drago Crime Family ***Angelo Drago ***Francesco Drago ***George Apostolo ***Philly Germaine ***Paulie Germaine ***Enzo Gaucci ***Luigi Bassi **Crusetti Crime Family ***Marcos Crusetti **Sanguino Crime Family ***Jimmy Sanguino ***Carlo Sanguino **Barraca Crime Family ***Silvio Barraca / Silverback **Venture Crime Family ***Gina Venture ***Steve Venture **Cossi Crime Family ***Lou Cossi **Allegre Crime Family ***Luis Allegre **Gambisi Crime Family ***Rico Gambisi **Dio Crime Family ***Jack Dio / Underworld ***Vince Dio / Mister Pain **Vaducci Crime Family ***John Vaducci ***Matthew Vaducci ***Paul Vaducci ***Peter Vaducci ***Vito Vaducci **Marko Crime Family ***Michael Marko **Rigoletto Crime Family ***Dante Rigoletto **Morone Crime Family ***Sal Morone **Giacomo Crime Family ***Darius Giacomo **Hierra Crime Family ***Victor Hierra **Stillwell Crime Family ***Beaver Stillwell ***Billy Stillwell ***Myrtle Stillwell **Tortino Crime Family ***Anthony Tortino **Alceno Crime Family ***Joey Alceno ***Mikey Alceno ***Pete Alceno ***Charlie Schitti **Angelone Crime Family ***Chris Angelone ***Oswald Angelone **Bessucho Crime Family ***Ferruccio Bessucho ***Elio Bessucho **Cappadonna Crime Family ***Jimmy Cappadonna / Shrimp ***Katherina Cappadonna ***Ramona Cappadonna ***Angelo Presto **Casino Crime Family ***Thomas Casino ***Tony Casino **Wrango Crime Family ***Buck Wrango **Cavella Crime Family ***Nicolas Cavella ***Joe Consiglio ***Jimmy Cavella ***Joanie Cavella ***Johnny Cavella ***Karen Cavella **Villamos Crime Family ***Carmelita Villamos ***Ernesto Villamos **Cesare Crime Family ***Artie De Angelo ***Laurence Barrucci ***Tim Buccato ***Massimo Cesare ***John Cesare ***Carmine Gazzera ***Teresa Gazzera ***Annabella Gorrini ***Dominic Gorrini ***Sean Gorrini ***Peter Gorrini ***Anthony Marrano ***Pat Migliorato ***Joey Picardi ***Anthony Pizzo ***John James Toomey ***Paul Zucca **Simon Marshall **Joseph Mason / Hammerhead **Gabriel Mason / Nautilus **Antonia Mason **Jason Dean / Photon **Lee Gibbons / Razorwire **Julie Winston **Leo Dawes **Byron Hannigan **Matthew Gilden / Goldbug **Maxwell Plumm / Green Steeplejack **Jake Mallard / Black Steeplejack **Gideon Mace **Anthony Gold **Matt Skinner **Leon Kolsky **Phil Bradshaw **Sam Evans *Turk Barrett Enemies *Stokes Crime Family *Fang Gang **Lonnie Thompson Lincoln / Tombstone **Gilbert Manigo / Grim **Henry Manigo / Reaper *Heroes for Hire **Danny Rand / Iron Fist **Marc Spector / Moon Knight **Daughters of the Dragon **Defenders ***Katie Karnelli - Ally turned Enemy **Rivals ***Luke Cage / Power Man ***Joshua Anders *Stylers **John McIver / Bushmaster *Clifford Townsend / Clifto *Fisk Industries **Wilson Fisk / Kingpin *New York City Police Department **John Laviano *Forrest Hunt *Jason Hunt *Société des Sadiques **Lyla DeCriscio **Sol Edmund **Ernie McAllister / Liberation External Links * Category:Americans Category:Caputo Crime Family Leaders Category:Crimelords Category:Humans Category:Maggia Leaders Category:Males Category:Rivals Category:Villains